Quiero a mamá
by Misila
Summary: Theodore Nott siempre ha estado muy apegado a su madre. Pero ahora ella ha muerto, y él tiene sólo cinco años y no quiere aceptar que ella ya no está ahí.


El _Potterverso_ es propiedad de Rowling y de nadie más. Yo sólo lo tomo prestado.

* * *

_**"Quiero a mamá"**_

_Llora una guitarra sola en un rincón,  
le faltan tus dedos, tu calor.  
Un arpegio jura que tu alma echó a volar:  
en la eternidad te esperan.  
_**Mägo de Oz-Y serás canción**

La casa de los Nott siempre ha sido un lugar silencioso.

Pero desde hace dos días, lo es aún más.

Philip Nott recorre los pasillos en los que se crio, los mismos por los que correteó su padre y su abuelo antes que él. Los mismos por los que su hijo nunca ha tenido el menor deseo de jugar.

Theodore es un niño extraño, no puede negarse. Ya desde muy pequeño lloraba cada vez que dejaba de oír la voz de su madre o notar el contacto con su piel. La adoraba desde antes de nacer, de una manera que resulta impresionante incluso para los niños que siempre han estado encariñados con sus progenitoras. Siempre que se separaba de ella, al niño lo invadía una ansiedad que sólo se esfumaba cuando la veía de nuevo; cada vez que lo dejaban jugando con Draco y el resto de los niños se pasaba el rato en un rincón, huraño con los demás, y la sonrisa volvía a su rostro únicamente cuando su madre lo recogía.

Y ese excesivo apego a su madre es lo que está haciendo que sufra tanto.

Philip ya le advirtió a Nicole, cuando logró aceptar que en unos meses su mujer se apagaría, que se encargara de despegar a su hijo de ella. Si para él sería devastador verla morir sin poder hacer nada, para Theo, que no podía concebir un mundo sin su madre, sería demasiado.

Pero Nicole hizo, como había hecho desde que Philip la conocía, lo que le dio la real gana. No intentó hacer que el afecto que Theodore le tenía disminuyese; al contrario, pasó más tiempo con él, consintiéndole todos sus caprichos y sin reñirle siquiera cuando el niño dejaba plantada a su tutora particular para quedarse con ella.

Philip tiene la impresión de que si él hubiera estado en el lugar de su esposa hubiera hecho lo mismo, disfrutar del tiempo que le quedaba en compañía de la persona que más le importase, pero aparta esos pensamientos de su mente. Nicole fue extremadamente egoísta e inconsciente con ese comportamiento. No pensó en Theodore en ningún momento; sólo en ella, en ella y de nuevo en ella. De todas formas, ¿qué más le daba lo que ocurriera con el mundo, si ella ya no iba a estar en él?

Enfadado consigo mismo, Philip se detiene ante la habitación de su hijo, intentando apartar el rencor de su mente. No quiere sentir eso recordando a Nicole; prefiere tener en mente a la joven hermosa y risueña de la que se quedó prendado hace ya tantos años.

Además, pese a que lo que más desea ahora es ahogarse en los recuerdos hasta que duela tanto que él también muera, no puede hacerlo. Aunque Theodore nunca haya estado muy apegado a él, el niño lo quiere, como hijo suyo que es, y ahora es su responsabilidad. Aunque los dos últimos días haya estado demasiado roto para verlo (porque, salvo por sus ojos, tan verdes como los de Philip, es tan parecido a su madre que duele) y lo haya dejado a cargo de los elfos.

Philip abre la puerta y entra en el dormitorio.

La habitación de Theodore no es pequeña, pero lo parece. Tiene muchos juguetes por el suelo, caprichos en su mayoría concedidos por su madre que el niño no usa con demasiada frecuencia, desordenados y rotos en su mayoría. Además, hay un amplio ventanal por el que entra la luz mortecina que se filtra a través de las nubes que cubren el cielo. La cama está deshecha y las sábanas han sido arrancadas y yacen arrugadas en el suelo, sucias. Al principio, Philip no encuentra a su hijo, pero después de unos segundos descubre un par de llorosos ojos verdes observándolo desde uno de los armarios, que tiene la puerta entreabierta.

—Theodore, sal de ahí.

Los ojos verdes se niegan. Armándose de esa paciencia que nunca tuvo (motivo por el cual nunca ha pasado mucho rato seguido con su hijo), Philip se acerca al armario y abre la puerta, dejando que la claridad que se cuela por las ventanas le permita ver mejor a Theodore.

Lo primero que piensa es que incluso Nicole, que siempre mimó mucho (en su opinión, en exceso) a su hijo, le regañaría por encontrarse así. Aún tiene el pijama que llevaba la noche que murió su madre, sucio y con los puños rasgados. Su pelo rubio está desordenado y encrespado. Además, Philip sabe que no se ha metido nada sólido en la boca en dos días, motivo por el cual está tembloroso y pálido, y el único rastro de color de su cara está en las marcas rojizas que le han dejado las lágrimas derramadas por la muerte de Nicole.

Sin muchos miramientos, Philip coge a Theodore con facilidad y lo saca del armario. El niño patalea y le da puñetazos con toda su fuerza (que es poca), echándose a llorar de nuevo, y lo mira con resentimiento cuando su padre lo deja sobre el colchón desnudo.

—Theodore, te lo voy a decir sólo una vez y quiero que me escuches—la mirada de su hijo se oscurece, y Philip comprende por qué: generalmente, quien le habla es su madre, y lo hace con tanta dulzura que uno se siente transportado a su recuerdo más feliz. Pero ya va siendo hora de que Theodore comprenda que la vida no es un camino de rosas. Esconderse en el armario no hará que Nicole esté menos muerta—. Deja de tirarles objetos a los elfos y haz el favor de obedecerles.

—¡No tengo por qué obedecer a un elfo!—protesta el niño. Philip se pinza la nariz con los dedos, recordando todos los argumentos que le dio en su día a Nicole para defender su postura radicalmente contraria a procrear.

—Yo les he ordenado que te adecenten—aclara—. Ellos están obedeciéndome a mí. Y si no les haces caso, estás contraviniendo lo que yo diga—sabe, pese a que está utilizando palabras largas, que su hijo lo comprende.

—No quiero que me bañen los elfos—susurra entonces Theodore, y baja la vista—. Quiero que me bañe mamá.

Philip encaja las palabras de su hijo como una puñalada.

—Tu madre se ha ido—dice, y no está claro si esa frase le duele más a él o a Theodore—. Lo viste. Y no vas a conseguir que vuelva comportándote como una fierecilla.

—Quiero que me bañe mamá—repite Theodore, obstinado.

Philip respira hondo varias veces.

—Te bañaré yo hoy si dejas de decir eso.

En cuanto escucha lo que va a hacer su padre, el balancín con forma de dragón de Theodore se deshace en astillas.

—No quiero—declara, en un tono mucho menos infantil y más frío, casi autoritario.

Philip sabe que su hijo está roto por la pérdida de su madre, y quizá eso es lo que provoca que lleve unos días con violentos estallidos de magia involuntaria, cuando hasta ese momento no había hecho nada fuera de lo común.

Decidiendo que no va a dejarse mangonear por un crío de cinco años, por muy hijo suyo que sea y muy destrozado que esté, Philip acaba ordenando a dos elfos que bañen a Theodore, en contra de la voluntad del niño, que protesta, patalea e insulta a todo el mundo con las escasas palabrotas que conoce.

Mientras escucha la rabieta de su hijo, Philip ordena a una elfina que arregle el desastre que es la habitación de Theodore y a otro que prepare la cena y se sienta ya a la mesa. No tiene nada más que hacer.

* * *

Después de un rato perdido en sus pensamientos, Philip escucha unos pasos bajando las escaleras. Gira la cabeza a tiempo para ver a Theodore entrando en el salón. Está limpio, aunque sigue pálido y es obvio que ha llorado al intentar impedir que los elfos lo bañaran. No obstante, sus ojos están resentidos, porque ahora, además del dolor por la muerte de su madre, tiene que hacer frente a su orgullo herido.

—Un elfo me ha dicho que querías que viniera—dice con voz enfurruñada.

—Sí, Theodore. Siéntate.

El niño escoge la silla más alejada de Philip, y desde ahí lo mira con desafío, como retándolo a que llame de nuevo a alguno de los elfos para sentarlo más cerca de él.

La cena no tarda. Philip no tiene mucha hambre, pero Theodore ni siquiera toca el plato. Arruga la nariz con desagrado al oler la sopa y separa su silla de la mesa, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿No vas a comer?

Theodore niega con la cabeza.

—No tengo hambre—declara.

Philip suspira. Está llegando al límite de su paciencia, y como haya que alimentar a su hijo a la fuerza está seguro de que lo sobrepasará.

—Llevas dos días sin comer nada—señala.

Theodore lo mira largamente.

—Tengo ganas de vomitar—explica—. Por el olor.

La poca paciencia que le quedaba a Philip se esfuma con ese comentario.

—Theodore, he sido indulgente contigo porque entiendo que estés pasándolo mal por la muerte de tu madre. Pero todo tiene un límite, y yo también. No voy a consentir que…

—¡Es verdad!—protesta el niño.

—Pero si ni siquiera has comido.

Theodore se encoge de hombros, como si no tuviera por qué explicarle sus sensaciones a su padre, y se levanta de la silla.

—Es verdad—repite, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

Philip se dispone a reñirle, pero entonces se da cuenta de que su hijo camina tambaleándose hacia la salida.

—Theodore, vuelve a la mesa y come algo ahora mismo—ordena. El niño se gira hacia él y lo mira con rabia—. Es el último aviso—advierte.

—¡Si estuviera mamá, me lo comería!—le asegura, enfadado. Philip aprieta las mandíbulas. Claro que se lo comería si estuviese Nicole. Si su esposa siguiese con ellos todo sería mucho más fácil.

—Ya te he dicho que tu madre no está. Ahora sólo estoy yo; acostúmbrate.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que tú también te vayas?

Philip siente que la boca se le seca al escuchar las palabras de su hijo.

—Theodore, vuelve a la…

Pero se interrumpe cuando escucha un crujido. Mira hacia el techo y descubre la enorme lámpara a punto de desprenderse. Vuelve a observar a Theodore, que también mira hacia arriba, justo de donde cuelga la araña, asustado. Es obvio que eso ha sido a causa de su magia, pero no ha pretendido hacerlo.

Pero la lámpara no comprende eso. Los objetos sólo entienden de leyes físicas. Como la de la gravedad, que es lo que hace que la araña caiga sobre Theodore.

* * *

Philip Nott nunca ha estado tan orgulloso como en este momento de sus correrías como mortífago. No sólo por la cantidad de _sangre sucia_ a los que dejó las cosas claras, sino porque sirvió para ayudarle a mejorar sus reflejos hasta límites insospechados cuando acababa de salir de Hogwarts.

Está convencido de que, si no hubiera lanzado el hechizo protector a tiempo, la pesada lámpara hubiera matado a Theodore. Su hijo tiene pequeños cortes en la cara y los brazos, pero por suerte no es nada grave.

Lo que sí es algo más preocupante es la sentencia del sanador que ha venido a curar las heridas de Theodore. Al parecer, todos esos estallidos de magia están provocados por su negativa a aceptar la muerte de su madre. Y ése es también el motivo de que el niño no tenga apetito; la magia obedece a sus deseos, ya sean conscientes o inconscientes, y generalmente la única persona capaz de lograr que Theodore coma es (era) su madre.

Philip suspira y aparta la vista de su hijo inconsciente, fijándola en la bandeja con comida que ha ordenado traer a los elfos. Espera que Theodore sea más fácil de convencer recién despierto, porque si continúa sin comer no habrá más remedio que llevarlo a San Mungo a que lo alimenten por las malas. Lo cual probablemente conllevaría que la magia escapase de su control de nuevo y el niño se hiciera daño otra vez.

Vuelve a mirar a Theodore, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Debe cuidarlo hasta que acepte que Nicole ya no está y deje de hacer cosas que lo ponen en peligro sin querer, pero por otro lado…

Por otro lado, las últimas palabras del niño antes de que le cayese la lámpara encima resuenan en sus oídos.

"_¿Para que tú también te vayas?"_

Philip sabe (y espera) que, si la Naturaleza sigue su curso, él morirá antes que su hijo. Piensa en lo mal que lo está pasando Theodore y lo invade un profundo desasosiego al imaginarse que le ocurra lo mismo cuando él no esté.

Unos segundos más tarde, toma una decisión que le desgarra el alma. No se acercará más a Theodore. Lo hará sufrir siendo distante, es consciente de ello, pero cuando llegue su hora estará seguro de que su hijo no lo pase tan mal como ahora.

Theodore se remueve en su cama en ese momento. Sus manos se dirigen a sus ojos, para frotárselos, pero cuando se roza un corte de la mejilla aparta los dedos con un respingo, soltando un quejido. Tras unos segundos se frota los ojos con cuidado, se incorpora y mira alrededor. Se fija en su padre y lo mira con curiosidad.

—¿Dónde está mamá?—pregunta con inocencia. No obstante, Philip advierte el temblor de su voz. No lo pregunta en serio, sólo espera una mentira piadosa.

Él no piensa dársela.

—No está—responde simplemente. Los ojos verdes de Theodore se anegan en lágrimas, y el niño baja la vista—. ¿Tienes hambre?

—No—susurra el niño en voz baja, con tristeza—. Quiero a mamá—agrega, más para sí mismo que para su padre.

Philip suspira y opta por ignorar la tristemente absurda petición de su hijo.

—Se puede comer sin hambre—le pone la bandeja sobre las piernas, observando el desagrado con que la mira Theodore—. Ha estado aquí un sanador—comenta, como quien no quiere la cosa. El niño lo mira con atención—. Si sigues sin comer, te llevaré a San Mungo y harán que comas.

Theodore se queda varios segundos sin decir nada, pero finalmente baja la vista hacia el plato de sopa, coge la cuchara, la llena y se la mete en la boca. Traga con expresión de asco, reprimiendo una arcada; pero, para alivio de Philip, toma otra cucharada. El hombre comprende que ha dado en el clavo insinuándole que cabe la (para Theodore) aterradora posibilidad de que acabe rodeado de sanadores.

Suspira mientras lo ve terminarse el plato, que de todas maneras no está muy lleno, y aparta la vista de él. No le gusta lo que va a hacer. Pero no tiene más remedio. Él no va a ser tan egoísta como Nicole. Aunque le duela, va a apartarse del lado de su hijo para evitar que el niño se encariñe más con él. Por el propio bien del niño.

Por Theodore.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: En ningún lado salen los nombres de los padres de Theodore, así que para mí son Philip y Nicole. Ah, y otra cosa... ¿por qué todo el mundo cree que la madre del chaval tuvo una muerte violenta? Para mí resulta más dramático una enfermedad. Porque si matan a alguien que quieres, te vengas del asesino; en cambio, no puedes vengarte de un virus o una bacteria.

Algo más... Ah, sí. He escrito esto porque acababa de ver _Bambi_ con mi prima pequeña. He llorado yo más que ella.

Ya sabéis que los reviews me gustan mucho, así que si os apetece, no seré yo quien os diga que no.


End file.
